Belief
by nkhh923
Summary: When Haley's life is turned upside down, she finds someone to make her feel safe again. Naley
1. Chapter 1

_This story has been on my laptop for a while now, but I wasn't sure whether to post it, but here it is. Naley centric, as usual. Perhaps a bit of Brucas and Jeyton. Please R&R. And have a look at my other stories._

**BELIEF: CHAPTER 1**

Haley sat silently on the plane, tears falling from her eyes as she looked out the window at her new home; North Carolina.

Her body jerked as the plane finally hit the ground; she quickly wiped her tears as she grabbed her carry on, thanking the stewardess as she walked off the plane and into the airport.

She already missed everyone, her best friends, Jake, Michael and Chris, her boyfriend, Damien and his sister Rachel. But most of all she missed her Mum and Dad.

Making her way to baggage claim she sighed and stood on her own, slowly her bag came round on the carousel and she unsuccessfully attempted to pull it off. _Great, _she thought, _the 'new life' is already off to a great start!_

Noticing her failure, the teenage boy next to her grabbed her luggage and sat it down on the floor, whilst looking her up and down, nodding, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She couldn't believe that he was openly checking her out?! Who was this guy and what made him think it was Ok to do this? Sure he was good looking, standing tall, with a brilliant white smile, dark brown hair and tanned skin. Not sure of what to do, but really wanting to hit him, she mumbled a 'thank you' before trying to turn around.

Of course, he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, and gently tugged on her arm. "Hi, I'm Felix." He said as if she should be impressed.

She turned fully to him and said, "Hi, I'm Haley; In a relationship, not interested and unimpressed. So basically both physically and emotionally unattainable and unavailable."

She wanted to laugh out loud when she saw his mouth gape open. Obviously he's never been turned down. Turning around again, this time not being stopped, she came face to face with a very happy looking girl. A bit taller than Haley, her dark brown hair down, dressed very well and just about to explode.

"I love you!! I love you!! _I love you!!_" was all she kept saying whilst hugging Haley.

"Uhm, thank you... Sorry to ask, but do I know you?"

"I'm Brooke! And you're Haley!" she turned to the boy, looking him up and down with her nose raised in the air in disgust, "and that... that thing some people see as a human, is Felix."

"Ok?" Haley said still unsure of who this girl was and what was going on.

"Brooke calm down. Sorry, it's just we aren't used to girls not fawning over Felix." The boy who had just joined the three teens said.

Haley looked towards the tall, muscular, blue eyed, blond and squealed, finally she grinned whilst jumping in the arms of the boy.

"Lucas!" she managed to get out, "God! I haven't seen you since we were... what, 9 years old?!"

"See that's what I don't get," Brooke started, "how you can be best friends and know everything about each other even though you haven't seen each other for 8 years!"

"We are always on the phone to each other... Anyway, Haley-Bub, you're here now." Lucas said, immediately cursing himself for using the nick-name her parents came accustomed to using. He could see the pain in her eyes at the memory of them, and the name, even though she tried to hide it from the group she was standing with.

"Yeah-" She began to reply but was cut off by Brooke.

"We are going to have THE best time, we're going to shop, go to the movies, talk about boys, do make up, go shopping, you can join the cheerleading team, and we can buy you a whole new wardrobe."

"Uhm, yeah? You said go shopping like three times." Haley was getting nervous, back home it was only her and her boy's; best friends, Michael, Jake and Chris, and boyfriend Damien. So apart from shopping every so often with Damien's sister, Rachel, she didn't hang out with girls.

Sensing her discomfort, Lucas stepped in, "Anyway, time for proper introductions; Brooke, Felix, this is my best friend Haley, and Haley these are my close friends Felix and Brooke."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both... Luke, where is Karen and Annie." Haley questioned.

"Annie?!" Brooke asked.

Lucas laughed at the nickname Haley had for his father, Dan. "When we were little, Haley here couldn't say Danny, so whenever she called him it would always be Uncle Annie!"

Karen and Dan, a pair of loved up high school sweet hearts went to college with Lydia and Jimmy James. They met at the small campus nursery where the young parents left their three children whilst in lessons.

Haley and Lucas had bonded straight away, and had been inseparable ever since. However, Nathan, Lucas' younger brother by 3 minutes, strayed away from the pair, and ended up as the most popular player in Tree Hill, both on and off the court.

"They thought you might prefer being picked up by, as they put it 'the young 'ens'... So here we are Buddy. Now let's get you home."

Haley just looked up, and gave a small nod, "yeah please."

20 minutes later and they were walking into the Scott mansion, Haley finally felt a small bit of comfort being in the house she had spent so much of her child hood in. Sighing she looked up, and into the kitchen seeing Karen and 'Annie'.

She let out a squeal as she ran into Dan's arms and was met with a big hug. "Aunt Karen, Uncle Annie!"

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked, still in the hold.

Finally after trying her best to stay calm and reserved she let out a big sob before falling further into her uncle's embrace.

"Aww, Haley-Bub," Karen tried to comfort, whilst squeezing her arm.

Lucas turned to his friends, who were still standing behind him, and whispered, "Come on... uhm... we'll go upstairs to my room and give them some privacy."

They were silent until they arrived up stairs. "What's up with her?" Felix asked, still shocked from the change as the feisty girl in the airport broke down to crying a wreck.

Although Felix had very little knowledge of why Haley would be now living with the Scotts, and why she was downstairs that very moment, crying her heart out, Brooke knew everything. She had come across Lucas, at the River Court, crying whilst sitting at a picnic bench.

"_Hey Gorgeous." Brooke purred, when seeing him. _

_Lucas looked up for the first time since she had arrived, it was then she saw the tears freely rolling down his face. "Oh Lucas... What's the matter?" She became panicked when she heard his response._

"_They're dead... They're just gone." She pulled him into a hug, he collapsed into her crying even more, his tears soaking through her t-shirt. _

"_Who Luke?" She prayed it wouldn't be his parents. _

"_Lyd and Jimmy. Haley's parents... Oh God, Haley, she's alone now, what is she going to do?"_

_She knew about Haley, Lucas' best friend from before they had met, she had often been jealous of how Lucas would talk about her; when he did his eyes lit up, a big grin on his face. But this time was different when he spoke of his best friend he was consumed by grief. Seeing him like this, hearing the heart break in his voice, broke her heart. _

"_Luke listen to me... Haley is not alone, she will never be alone... She has you!" she encouraged. "She'll always have her best friend Lucas, she'll always have you." _

_He managed a tiny smile at the comforting words she spoke, "She will always have me, always... thank you Brooke." He placed a small kiss on her cheek, pulling her into a hug and muttering that he was going home. _

"She's going through some stuff." Brooke supplied Felix with an answer, knowing that Lucas would probably break down if it was left up to him.

Thinking nothing more of it, Felix shrugged and walked into Lucas' room, leaving Luke and Brooke in the hallway.

"Thanks Cheery."

She gave him a big smile, the biggest she could muster, grabbing his hand, squeezing it slightly as she pulled him into his room.

Back downstairs, the two adults watched as the 17 year old young woman in front of them cried and broke down as if a little girl.

"Bub, everything is going to be OK, I promise." Dan tried to sooth, "We're here."

"Dan's right sweetheart, we're here; Dan, Lucas, Nathan and myself."

Sniffing Haley pulled back, wiping her face trying to get rid of the tear tracks. She looked up to the pair and gave a small shrug and tight smile. "Thanks... uhm can I go and sleep, I'm really tired from the journey."

"Yes of course," Karen soothed, "then later we'll have some dinner, just the four of us; Nathan's at his basketball camp, high fliers, for another week. So it's just us oldies, Lucas and you. Now come on and I'll show you your room."

She gave another tight lipped smile, before turning around and following Karen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated this story- I just found this on my laptop and thought I should post it. Im not totally sure when I'll have the next chapter done because Im trying to focus on my story **More Than Anyone**, but also have to study for my college exams. Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think. Nikki.

**Chapter 2:**

A week later and it was Friday, and Haley hadn't really left the house, Brooke had tried to get her out a couple of times and Felix had tried to get her out for a completely different reason but she just declined and stayed in.

She'd seen Lucas a lot, although not as much as he would have liked though. His bedroom was next to hers, so he had automatically assumed he would see her every day, they'd go out or stay in watching TV. But sometimes he didn't see her all day. She would stay in her room and read, or just sleep all day.

Lucas had arranged for the two of them and Brooke to go shopping the next morning to get ready for the new year as Seniors at Tree Hill High, which started on Monday, but since then he hadn't seen her. She never came down stairs for dinner, and Karen was regularly going upstairs with trays of food, later bringing down the same tray with only a little bit eaten.

It was getting late on Friday, and although there was a big end of summer party down at the beach, he didn't go in case Haley needed him. He quietly walked up to her bedroom door and tapped on it. Hearing no response he opened it just a crack and stuck his head in.

The room was pitch black, the only light coming through the moonlit window, where Haley sat staring out.

"Hey Haley," He whispered not wanting to frighten her, when he didn't turn round he carried on, "Were still on for going school shopping tomorrow right?"

She turned her head slightly, not wanting him to see the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Yeah" She croaked out after not talking the whole day. "Yeah in the morning Luke." Making it clear she didn't want to talk at that moment.

Lucas knew she wanted to be alone and replied, "Ok, in the morning, sleep well Haley-Bub. I love you." Not bothering to wait for a reply that he knew he would never receive, he quietly backed out of the room.

3 hours later, when Haley knew the rest of the house would be in bed asleep, she silently left the house, much like she had done for the week before. She climbed through her bedroom, via the ever so handy big tree outside her window. Once on the ground she straightened her clothes, pulled her coat closed and headed off down the road.

She had taken this walk from the past 7 nights, when everyone else was asleep, she snuck out. Haley found the quietness of the night comforting and the darkness appealing as no one was around to hear her cries. Reaching her destination she settled on the bleachers next to the basketball court. She'd never been here during the day, but she always imagined it to be much like it was at night; comforting, relaxing...silent.

But tonight she heard something new, something she was familiar with, but somehow it sounded different. She looked up to see a tall figure approaching her, slowly bouncing a basketball as he did so, he hadn't seen her yet and she found herself thankful. She quickly got up, making her get away from the court and down the river walk.

She turned once she was a safe distance and found him to be looking up at her. She couldn't make out his face because of the darkness that surrounded them, and was slightly relieved to know he couldn't see hers.

Hours later, after walking around Tree Hill, no real destination in mind, just wandering aimlessly through the town, she decided to go back. It was now nearly 6am and she had to be out of the house with Lucas at 9, which meant she really needed to get back now so she wasn't completely exhausted tomorrow.

She climbed up the tree and through the window and finally into her bed.

3 hours later her alarm went off and she groaned as she rolled over, uselessly hitting around. She pulled herself from under the covers and into her en-suit bathroom where she got ready for the day.

30 minutes after that, she came out of the bathroom, her wet hair falling around her shoulders and the white towel tucked around her body.

She laid out her clothes that she was going to wear that day on her bed, before making her way to Lucas' room to see if he was up.

Haley knocked the door, waiting for a reply, but when a snore came instead of a 'come in' she was expecting she walked in and over to Lucas. She huffed in annoyance and began to call his name.

"Lucasssss." She said in a singsong voice. "Lukeeee."

Finally getting frustrated she groaned, slapped his face before shouting, "LUKE GET UP!"

He jumped from his bed, panting and looking around his room as if on guard before his eyes focused on the tiny girl in front of him. Grinning he said, "Morning Haley."

"You said we were going shopping this morning and then I get up and ready and you're still in your bed a sleep." She replied, not wasting time on the pleasantries, flopping down onto his bed.

"Haley, you're in a towel with wet hair...it will take me 5 minutes to get ready. So chill, I'll be ready soon, then we can go."

"Ok but hurry up I don-"

"PUCAS! Dude... Mum says Brooke's been phoning for like 20 minutes so get your ass out of bed." Nathan said as he walked into Lucas's room, not bothering to knock and not noticing Haley, until he had finished and she was standing up.

He whistled in appreciation. "Nice, man, although I thought you were into Brooke."

Lucas's face flushed as his 'secret' was let out of the bag, looking between Haley and Nathan failing to get his words out.

Haley, still uncomfortable around most people, also flushed red. She looked down; muttering that Lucas should hurry up and she would be waiting in the car.

"You're an ass." Lucas hissed when Haley was out of sight.

"Look, it's not my fault I walked in here and caught you in the act. Maybe next time, lock the door. Who is she anyway?"

"HALEY! Haley as in best friend... just moved in with us."

The look of shock on Nathan's face was proof enough that he was genuinely surprised.

"That's...That's Haley?! Oh god!" He sat down on Lucas's bed, his head in his hands. "Thanks for the warning. I was a dick dude. I just thought she was a chick, I didn't think _that_ was Haley."

"Look, just go and apologise. And DONT be an ass, she's still grieving."

"Thanks at least now I know of how little you think of me. Jeeze Luke, they were my Aunty Lyd and Uncle Jimmy too. Even if I wasn't that close with Haley- They're still my family." He replied, outraged that Lucas could think that he wasn't upset too. He shook his head again, before stalking out of the room, slamming the door shut.

After she had left the room, she had walked back to hers, worrying about living under the same roof as Nathan. She'd never been that close to him growing up and yet she'd always been drawn to him. There was something about the way he was, confident and outgoing but she knew that under that he was insecure and needed someone; just like the rest of them, just like her.

After silently getting dressed, she sat down at her dresser, brushing her hair. Hearing a knock on her door, and figuring it was just Lucas telling her he had finished and was ready to go, she called for him to come in, not bothering to turn around.

On the other side of the door, Nathan paced the hall wondering what to do until finally he knocked on her door. Hearing Haley practically whisper 'come in' from the other side, he hesitantly opened it.

Haley looked into the reflection of the mirror, shocked to see that Nathan was now standing behind her in her bedroom door. He shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do.

"Uh, hey." He started, still not sure what she was thinking or feeling. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't recognise you, I should have realised it was you, I mean I know your living here now, Mum told me but..."

"It's ok." She croaked and he could hear the emotion in her voice.

"I'm also sorry about Lyd and Jimmy." His voice coming out softer now, the emotion in his voice evident too.

"Yeah." She whispered, tears now running down her face.

Nathan stood, unsure of what to do; call for his mum or Lucas? Maybe just run? But instead he hesitantly made his way towards her, pulling her into his arms and somewhat awkwardly patting her on the back.

Haley inhaled the smell of Nathan, moving closer to him, finally resting her head on his chest as she cried. He silently pulled her over to the bed sitting down and moving her so she was next to him.

Nathan quietly whispered. "It's Ok... It will get better soon, I promise."

"How?" Haley croaked.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll help you get through it."

"Ok." She mumbled; tears still streaming down her face and onto Nathan's top. She moved, somehow, closer to him as he pulled her in tighter.

As Nathan looked up, he heard Lucas say 'Dude what the hell?' whilst stepping closer to the two. Nathan shot him a look, motioning for Lucas to get out, knowing that Haley hadn't heard his brother.

"I'll help you, I promise."He whispered, looking back down to Haley again as Lucas pulled the door closed.


End file.
